


Tu me manques.

by YukiTanaka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTanaka/pseuds/YukiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock à 8 ans. Il vient de perdre son chien adoré. Alors il écrit. Il écrit pour ne plus penser. Il écrit pour oublier, pour exorciser la douleur. N'hésitez pas à venir lire, et à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu me manques.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais envie de décrire un Sherlock dévasté par la perte de son chien adoré. C'est bête, j'ai vécu une perte semblable à celle-ci il y un an, et je me suis dit que du coup, j'étais bien placée pour l'exprimer. Et tout ça, c'est la faute à la valse que Sherlock à composé pour le mariage de John ?Alors soit, allons-y !

****

 

Ça n'en finira jamais. Ça sera toujours ainsi. Je hais les gens. Je hais l'être humain de toute ma puissance. Du fond du cœur et de l'âme. Aujourd'hui, un être humain à pris la vie de mon... enfin de « toi ». Tu es parti. Ce soir, on t'a enterré. Tu es maintenant sous terre, si proche mais si loin à la fois. Quelque part, flottant parmi nous. Sans pouvoir aboyer de nouveau. Tu es là, ton corps est là. Oui, ton pauvre corps. Tu es parti avec ses jouets fétiches, pour ne pas que tu sois seul là où tu vas. Où vas-tu d'ailleurs ? Maman n'a rien voulu me dire. Papa et Mycroft non plus. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu mon frère pleurer. Il n'avait pas bougé, fier, un bouquet de pâquerette à la main. Pour venir te dire au revoir une dernière fois. Moi, je n'étais capable que de pleurer. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas encore compris que crier ton nom ne te ramènerai pas. Que tu étais parti pour de bon.

Je n'ose plus mettre les pieds dehors. Le jardin est désormais ta dernière demeure. Ton ultime demeure. Mais au moins, tu reposera à jamais là où tu vas vécu. Là où nous t'avons tous aimés comme l'un des notre. Mais tout me rappelle ta présence ici. Ce coussin dans mon lit où tu venais dormir. Les gamelles qui ont désormais fuit leur maison. Ta maison à toi, mon amour. Tes poils sont partout. Je pense même que Maman aura du mal à les faire partir sur mes vêtements. Après tout, tu étais mon fidèle Redbeard. J'étais le capitaine de notre vaisseau, dans mes jeux. Tu étais le moussaillon intrépide, filant comme le vent pour me protéger des méchants. Toi, tu déterrais même les trésors enfoui. Tu les trouvaient, et les ramenaient pour une caresse. Pour un geste, pour un peu d'amour. Que je te donnais bien sur volontiers. Et toi et moi, Redbeard, étions les deux personnes les plus heureuses du monde, en ces temps maintenant perdus.

**Tu me manques.**

Ton odeur est omniprésente. Tu sais, mon ami, c'est comme on m'avait arraché le cœur. Il y a un trou béant maintenant, dans ma vie. Tu es parti, tout seul, espèce d'égoïste ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, si seul ? À qui vais-je parler le soir, maintenant ? À qui vais-je raconter mes malheurs quand Mycroft sera trop occupé ? Qui me consolera quand les larmes auront décidés de fuir mes yeux pour piétiner mes joues ? Tu es sans cœur, Redbeard.

Pardon, mon chien. Pardon de m'emporter. Je crois que la douleur me fait perdre la tête.

J'essaye d'apprendre le violon pour ne plus penser. Ne plus penser et t'oublier. Fallait-il que le Destin le rappelle à lui. L'innocent. Le poilu. L'amour. Le bébé. Le rayon de soleil est parti avec lui. Le ciel criait mille douleur en son sein. A croire que la peine nous avait précédé. A croire que les nuages ont pleurés pour nous. Avec nous. Tu sais, mon chien, le ciel, il à hurlé, ce soir. Il à hurlé parce qu'il avait été obligé de t'amener avec lui. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté les nuages. Tu me vois de là où tu es ? Tu vois les larmes sur mes yeux ? Tu vois la peine dans mon cœur ? Oui ? Alors pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas me consoler ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'enlacer de ton petit minois ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te pelotonner dans le chaud de mes bras ?

**Tu me manques.**

Je te fais cet hommage ce soir, mon amour. Je suis dans mon lit, dans le noir, j'écris, et toi, tu n'es même pas là pour me réprimander. Pour que j'aille un peu me reposer. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup dormi. Je pense que c'était pour apprécier ta présence un peu plus. Pour garder enfoui tous ces moments que nous partagions, pour ne pas que tout ça s'évapore comme neige au soleil. Ah, si tu avais été là. Si seulement tu étais encore là. J'espère rendre hommage à ta mémoire. À ton existence beaucoup trop courte. Je ne sais pas si je le fais correctement. Je vais avoir 9 ans la semaine prochaine. Je sais que je suis trop jeune, trop intelligent pour ce que je suis censé être. Je sais que bien souvent, Papa se demande comment je vais. Je sais que Maman s'inquiète. Je sais que Mycroft pleure dans sa chambre, tout seul. Redbeard, devrais-je aller le consoler ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour me montrer le chemin. J'ai comme l'impression d'être un nourrisson, là, à quatre patte, par terre, incapable de marcher, d'avancer. C'est donc ça, la plus grande des douleurs ?

Je garde la face, je ne pleure plus. Mais je meurs à l'intérieur. Cet homme qui t'as pris la vie, j'aimerai lui prendre la sienne. Que ses proches le pleure comme nous pleurons ta disparition. Il n'aurai jamais rouler si vite. Il n'aurai jamais t'emporter dans un fracas de tôle et d'acier. Il n'aurai pas du être là. Il n'aurai pas du... tant de choses. J'ai perdu la foi en l'humanité, Redbeard. Je n'aimerai plus, c'est fini. Je ne prendrai plus jamais le risque d'être triste à ce point. Est-ce possible, de sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine ? Est-ce possible, de ne plus pouvoir en respirer ? Est-ce possible, de finir légume au milieu d'une pièce, à regarder les aiguilles tourner le temps, sans jamais pouvoir t'oublier ?

**Tu me manques.**

Tu restera à jamais la plaie béante de ma vie. La joie et la bonne humeur ont laissés place aux larmes. Toi, seul, mal, mort, dans ta poche plastique. Il y a maintenant un immense vide. Je vais m'en relever. Je sais je vais me relever sur mes jambes tremblantes, et que j'avancerai de nouveau. Je sais que je ne serai plus ce nourrisson faible et triste. Je sais que je vais grandir, et que peut-être, j'aimerai à nouveau. Mais rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Ce soir, ce soir précisément, c'est fini, je ne suis plus un enfant. Ce soir, je voudrai juste pleurer ma peine, cracher mes larmes, et vomir mon désespoir. Mais, je ne veux pas oublier. Je veux classer cela quelque part dans un coin de ma tête. Je veux créer tout un univers dans mes pensées, où tu en sera le Roi. Et où je pourrai retourner pour jouir de tous les souvenirs que nous avons ensemble. Ça fait mal, mais je ne veux rien oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier tes aboiements, tes léchouilles, tes caresses, ton amour. Je ne veux pas oublier tes petites habitudes mignonnes. Je ne veux pas oublier la joie que tu m'apportais. Je ne veux pas oublier ta chaleur et ta voix. Je ne veux rien oublier, juste garder en mémoire un amour de chien que j'aimais de tout mon être.

**Tu me manques.**

Et tu sais, mon Redbeard, tu me manquera toujours. Il restera toujours un trou béant dans ma poitrine, là où ton petit museau était auparavant. Et tu rira à jamais dans mes pensées. Lentement, ce soir là, j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre de Mycroft. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. En silence.

« **\- Oh … Mycroft...** »

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me détestez pas, pitié, pitié !


End file.
